The Ghost of Captain Pierce
by kapelka
Summary: Our heroes are sent to the front,again. Before they manage to escape, something goes terribly wrong.


Disclaimer: I don't own MASH.

This is my first story, so be prepared. The action takes place after the episode "Where There's a Will, There's a War", but Radar is still there. I just love the kid and decided to include him also. The story contains the spoilers for "Where There's a Will, There's a War", "Sniper", "The Late Captain Pierce". I'm really nervous, but you're still welcome to note and criticize all the mistakes I make. Thank you for your attention, enjoy.

Thank you all for the reviews. When you see the mistakes and critisize them, it means that you are INTERESRED. It's wonderful! Sorry, I'm afraid I don't have time to rewrite something (I actually find a couple of minutes to publish a new chapter and that's it), but I can divide it, as I know how to do it at last... Here're we go...

* * *

The Ghost of Captain Pierce

The sun was shining brightly, but still it was so cold, that nobody wanted to be outside. The whole camp 4077 MASH seemed to be absolutely empty. Suddenly the doors, leading from the OR opened and 3 men made their way towards tent number 6.

"Aaarg, I can't stand this anymore" – said a raven-haired man – "One day and I'll turn intoan ice stature."

"Don't worry Hawkeye, if it happens, you'll be the best _decoration _in the camp" – answered his friend.

"Oh yes, we'll be able to place you in the middle of the yard, such a nice view…" Charles was forced to duck, because a snowball, nearly missed his head.

"Very funny, you two I'm serious" – said Hawkeye – "At least we were able to stay awake only because of such weather."

Finally, the surgeons entered the tent, shivering.

"I'm so tired" – said BJ – "I'll be asleep the next two days"

"Good idea Beej, start right now" Hawkeye was so tired, that he hadn't noticed a small parcel lying under his cot.

About 2 hours later the RA turned to life. Captains Pierce, Hunnicut, majors Houlihan and Winchester, report to Colonel Potter's office.

"Damn, what is it now?" Winchester was angry. Three doctors sighed and went gloomily to Col Potter. Margaret was already there, sitting on the chair and also looking bewildered. Col Potter looked more serious than ever, he stood silent for a while then told them to take their seats.

"I'm really sorry to wake you, but I have some business to discuss. About an hour ago the first aid station was bombed, and their surgeon had been killed. Now there are only to corporals there, and they can't cope with all the wounded, they need a doctor as soon as possible. As I know the Chinese battalion is planning an attack, and there will be more causalities." Colonel Potter stopped. "They need a doctor and a nurse."

"I'll go colonel" Margaret was determined to do her best.

"Major, you do not need to go by yourself, you can just spare me a nurse" said the Colonel.

"And make sure she is pretty", added Hawkeye, "because I need a beauty be next to me every time."

"Pierce, what are you talking about?" Colonel's eyes narrowed

"I mean, that it's up to me to do this dangerous job. I'll go to the aid station." Said Pierce

"Are you sure Hawk? Why shouldn't I go or Charles? I think it's my time now." BJ interjected.

"Beej, you have a patient waiting for you in the post op. He needs you, and Charles is suffering from his toothache, unless he gets his tooth fixed, he is not even able to cross the street and have some drinks at Rosie's."

"Now it's deal you go Hawkeye, but be careful, we got used to you here, and we don't want a new doctor in the Swamp after your journey." Potter was very worried, he tried not to show it, but it took him long time to steady his breath. "Now about the nurse…"

"Colonel, I think it's deal, I'll go with Pierce." Said Margaret

"Major, I'm already sending my chief surgeon for this dangerous mission; I don't want to risk my head nurse…"

"Colonel, as you have already said, this mission is dangerous, and I'll be a bad CO, if I let any on my nurses risk her life. It's my job Sherman." With these words she turned and walked away of the office. The four men watched her with the mixed sense of fear and admiration.

"You know, this woman surprises me any time, she has just finished her 10-hours shift, and now she is ready to set up a long journey…" said Charles

"This is our Margaret," said BJ and Hawkeye in unison

"Amen" added Potter "Now guys, Radar is organizing a jeep for you, and you leave in an hour, I know pretty well, that you're tired, but we have no choice."

"Don't apologize, my dear Colonel, it's all OK, we must help them, but promise me one thing"

"Anything Hawkeye"

"Take care of Corporal Luice, I did everything I could, but he is very weak."

"Of course son. He is gonna be fine, he just needs a long-hours sleep" Hawkeye nodded, He stood up and made his way to the doors, "And one more thing Colonel…"

"Yes son" Hawkeye smiled "Watch BJ and Charles while I'm not at home. They need their daddy any time." And with these words he went out, leaving Potter, BJ and Charles behind.

"I'm worried sir" said Radar. He entered the Colonel's office right after the surgeons had left.

"So am I son, but I have nothing to do with it, I must send somebody, and you know pretty well, that Pierce is the best surgeon I've ever seen, and though Margaret and Pierce always argue, they are a good team, they are needed there. "Potter sighed. Did you find a jeep?"

"Yes sir"

"Good"

In the Swamp Hawkeye was pouring the gin into his glass, he noticed neither BJ and Charles come in, nor the worried looks on their faces. But a moment later he saw something under his cot. He took it and read the address, written on the parcel.

"Hey, this is from my dad!" he cried. He ripped the paper. There was something metallic. "I can't believe it."

"What is it?" asked BJ

"This is my dad's favorite flask. It is from his war times. It's very old, but durable. My dad and his friend were drinking from the flask, and suddenly the shooting began. They hid, but forgot the flask, and when everything stopped, they saw, that the bullets hadn't done any damage."

"Wonderful, this is the right thing to store the booze. Yo, there's a letter."

Hawkeye took the letter, it was from his dad.

_Dear Ben_

_Thank you for your letters, I feel relieved every time when I see your handwriting. We are all missing you. You said that your winters were very cold, so I decided to send you my lucky flask, let the gin or whatever you drink there warm you a bit, though I do not approve of your drinking too much. And one more thing son, please be careful. I will not survive one more letter saying about your death. _

_Love Dad._

Hawkeye read the letter aloud and smiled.

"I think your dad knows you better than you do buddy" said BJ

"Yes, the flask was the right thing I needed in such weather." Hawkeye put on the winter jacket, and hid the flask, full of gin in his left breastpocket. Then he went to the supply tent to help Margaret to pack the medicines.

"What did Pierce's father mean when he mentioned the letter about his death?" asked Charles

"Someone in the I-Corps accidentally wrote Hawk's name in the list of diseased, It was soon after I arrived here. It was awful, one night his father called and asked me, not him. The only words he said were "how" and "why". Then the line was cut off and we couldn't reach him."

"Can't imagine what Pierce's father had to go through, they are too close." said Charles.

"Neither do I" answered BJ.

In an hour later everything was ready, Hawkeye and Margaret got into the jeep. Everybody waved. Margaret continued giving instructions to Baker, finally they drove away. Potter, BJ, Charles, Radar, Klinger and Farther Mulcahy were sadly watching the disappearing jeep.

"They'll be fine, son" said the Colonel to Radar.

"I know sir" was the unconvinced answer.

Margaret and Hawkeye drove silently, Hawkeye actually tried to crack several jokes, but they met no response, only "Watch the way Pierce". Margaret was too worried, though inside she laughed like mad. They got to the aid station in 2 hours. It was obvious, that there was heavy bombing there, one wall was partially destroyed. When they entered they saw a body covered with a sheet. "I suppose, this is your late surgeon" said Hawkeye.

"Yes sir" answered the Corporal. It was a young guy, about 19 years old. He had a kind freckled face and bright green eyes.

Hawkeye only sighed and began his work. There were many wounded, and little time to help everybody. Hawkeye gave Margaret some instructions, so she could help some guys by herself. He saw her working very hard, she was an excellent nurse, and a good doctor, she could have a one if she wanted to. Margaret tried to hide her fear, she was the major, she knew that Hawkeye understood her feelings well, and was grateful with his behavior. So, they worked very fast, about in 3 hours the chopper arrived and they sent the first group of wounded. There were five more people rest. They were not so critical, and Margaret and Hawkeye had enough time to take care of them. When the night came, suddenly the shelling began. They hid in the building. The wounded were guarded by the two corporals.

"We have nothing to do right now m'am and sir, we must wait" said the corporal.

"I agree, we can't risk your lives, you can't drive now, I'll give the wounded some painkillers, and they will be asleep for the night." Hawkeye looked at Margaret and she nodded, she agreed.

The shelling continued, but Margaret was too tired, that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Finally she fell asleep. Hawkeye covered her with a blanket and took several gulps of gin from his flask.

"Thank you Dad" murmured he. He checked the wounded, then the corporals. One of them had a nasty cut on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have been so brave, why didn't you tell me?" Hawkeye asked him

"I think it's not serious" replied the boy

"It isn't, but still I must sterilize it." Hawk did his best to bandage the cut. "Now go and have some sleep, I have insomnia anyway. You go too you look tired, added Hawk looking at the other boy"

"No, I'm OK, you don't look any better, sir" he replied.

"Have at least an hour, you'll need your strength tomorrow" was the answer. After a minute the boys went to sleep.

Hawkeye sat on the chair near one of the injured boys and looked around. He remembered this place very well, it was several months ago when he had to go here and help another surgeon. Now he couldn't stop thinking about this young man, young captain. He was so kind with him. Hawkeye remembered them working together, his tired look, his handshake. Captain understood what Hawkeye had been writing, he knew…

"Oh yes, my will, I need to tell somebody about it." He thought. Suddenly the shooting began, it reminded Hawkeye that night, "…we don't know whether we'll be alive tomorrow or not, I must do it right now." He found a small sheet of paper and a pencil.

_Dear Margaret_

_I'm writing it just in case I'm not coming back with you. You know everything may happen. If we get to the camp together just bear in mind this information until the war ends. I think it should be you who have to know it. Well, as you remember, I was at the aid station several months ago, and I was very scared that night, so I decided to write my will. I had no opportunity to finish it, but I finished it in the camp. After that I hid it in my foot locker. Now you know where it is._

_Hope see you _

_Hawkeye_

He stood up, came up to sleeping Margaret and carefully put the letter into her pocket. Then he returned to the patients. Some time later, he was accompanied by the corporal. They were sitting in silence waiting for the morning sun.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp the night was not so silent. The chopper arrived with the causalities Hawk and Margaret had taken care of and now the doctors of MASH 4077 had to finish their friends' work.

"I love you Hawkeye!" exclaimed BJ after looking at his patient.

"What is it BJ?" asked the Colonel

"He did the most difficult job, I only need to finish. Can't understand how he managed to do it in such conditions, he couldn't have the boy X-rayed, but still he guessed what the problem was."

"Not for the first time, son" was the answer.

Suddenly Radar came in "There is heavy bombing on the road and near the aid station, so they won't be able to send more wounded, the road is dangerous, and it's too dark for the choppers."

"And how are Hawk and Margaret?" asked BJ, under his mask he was very pale.

"The corporal says, they are OK, tired only."

Relief, what the whole OR felt.

* * *

The morning was chilly and bright. Margaret woke up and found Hawkeye and two Corporals discussing the latest sport events. "The bus must arrive in 30 minutes" said one of them.

"After this we may leave, the Colonel is sending a chopper" said Hawkeye

"Good, let's get ready for the departure." answered Margaret. They checked the patients again. They were getting better. Suddenly the phone rang. The Corporal went to pick up. He returned pale and frightened.

"It was I-Corps. They are coming here, the Chinese soldiers, the whole battalion, we lost the front line, and they will be here in an hour."

"Damnit, I have just realized how beautiful here, and now we have to leave." Said Pierce

"Shut up Pierce, we have to decide what to do. You said our chopper is coming soon, so you two go to the camp by bus, and we'll go by chopper." Said Margaret

"Excellent Major" exclaimed Hawkeye "Hold on, I think I hear something." They turned round and saw the bus coming.

"You just like Radar, Radar Pierce" smiled Margaret

"Thank you for your compliment Major" Hawkeye bowed

They helped the wounded to get into the bus, then the two corporals, with the words "see ya later" the bus left.

Radar heard the coming bus as usual the first. He called the officers to go to the compound. Potter, BJ and Charles got into the bus to find 5 injured people and 2 young Corporals, frightened but fine.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for another surgeon to arrive at the aid station" The Colonel was surprised.

"Yes sir, but we're evacuating. The front is lost, and the Chinese battalion is attacking the area."

"What?" cried BJ "Colonel, we must get them back as soon as possible."

"Easy Hunnicut, the pilot has just left." Said CO "They'll be back in half an hour"

Hawkeye and Margaret saw the chopper landing several yards away. The situation has changed instantly. The shooting began, they could even hear the distant Chinese voices and cries.

"Go first" said Hawkeye to Margaret. Margaret obeyed captain's order for the first time in her life. She covered her head with her hands and ran towards the chopper. Hawkeye grabbed his medical bag and prepared to run. Suddenly he saw a man running from the woods. He was badly injured, there were holes in his chest, and blood was flowing from his forehead. Hawkeye didn't need much time to react. He was frightened, he heard Chinese soldiers approaching them, but he was a doctor and he couldn't leave this man here. Within a second he ran to the man. Margaret turned round, expecting to see Pierce coming, but she didn't. She saw him running in the direction of the woods.

"Pierce, what are you doing? Come back!" she shouted

The chopper began to lift. "Wait lieutenant, Hawkeye is there" cried Margaret.

"We can't stay here Major, there are the enemy soldiers, just few yards away from us. Let's fly and try to pick up Hawkeye" Margaret nodded, it looked like a shiver.

When they gained height, she saw Pierce kneeling next to an injured man.

"He is the craziest, but the best doctor I ever new" she thought. The pilot made his way towards the surgeon.

Hawkeye checked the wounds carefully, they were bad, and suddenly the man woke up. It was a tall captain, with black hair and blue eyes. Hawkeye was surprised by their likeness. The man looked at him and began to shout. "No, don't touch me, I know you're one of them. All my people died…They killed everybody…You are their spy, leave me alone…"

"No, please I'm not a spy, I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you."

"I don't believe you, I was betrayed once, and all my people…"

"Please let me help you" Hawkeye begged

"Prove me that you're not a spy, show me you personal number, I lost mine in the battle" Hawkeye had no choice, there was shooting everywhere and he was losing time, he saw the chopper taking off the ground. He sighed and took off his dog tags and gave them to the man. While he was examining the ID, Hawkeye tried to stop the bleeding. There was no more time for them to stay here, he saw the soldiers. Hawkeye stood up to watch for the chopper and saw it approaching them. He waved. He was sure that Margaret saw his sign. He turned to the man, but saw that he was not breathing. "No" he cried. And then he heard the shots. In a moment he felt pain on the left side of his chest as if he was hit by a rock, he yelled and then there was a sharp pain on his head, the whole world swayed and the darkness came.

Margaret saw the surgeon falling down, horror in her eyes. But when they got a bit closer, they saw the soldiers running with their rifles. The pilot pulled the chopper higher "Sorry Major, we're flying away"

"We can't leave him" she cried

"We can't help him, he is probably dead already, I saw the first bullet hit his chest." And he turned to the camp. Margaret desired to stop this stupid man, but then she saw one of the soldiers coming up to Hawkeye and kicking him. Then he bent over the other man. Few seconds later, he stood up and left them lying on the ground. Margaret began to sob, she couldn't stop herself. She only heard the young pilot whispering sadly "Rest in peace Hawkeye".

* * *

The young Chinese soldier looked at two bodies, he was not glad to see dead Americans, he didn't like the war, didn't want to kill, but he had no choice. He didn't want to rob them; he only took the bag with medical supplies, then he saw, that the man they had killed first holding something in his hand. He examined the dog tags. Carefully he put the chain on the man's neck. Then he stood up and joined his battalion.

* * *

"The chopper!" cried Radar

"I'll go to meet them, BJ and Winchester have to check the wounded in the post-op." said Potter "Klinger, take a jeep please, we're going right now."

The two men got into the jeep and Klinger drove to the landing pad. They were glad to have their friends back. In several minutes Klinger saw the chopper. "Yes, it's our man."

They drove straight to the chopper. Potter and Klinger got out of the car and saw Margaret sitting on the passenger seat pale and shivering.

"What's going on here?" asked the bewildered Colonel. Only then he noticed that the young surgeon is missing. "Where's Pierce?" Margaret couldn't say anything at this words, more tears began to flow from her eyes. Suddenly the terrible truth came to Potter's mind. "What happened?" he whispered. The pilot looked at Margaret and saw that she was not able to give any explanation. He got out of the chopper and came up closer to the Colonel and Klinger. He told them everything about the incident: how Hawkeye saw a wounded man, how he ran to him, not even thinking about his own safety, and how he got hit by the snipers.

"Are you sure that he was dead?" asked the Colonel

"We couldn't land, there were Chinese soldiers everywhere, but I saw that he was hit in the chest, the left side and one more time in the head. Then we saw that the soldiers just let them lie on the ground." the man finished. Klinger couldn't stop his tears, neither did CO. The two men didn't want to believe this, the whole world seemed to be ruined with the death of their friend.

Carefully they took Margaret by her arms and led her to the jeep. There were no more tears in her eyes, she was quiet and looked like a zombie. Finally they got to the camp. Charles and BJ were still working at the post-op, so he had some time to arrange something.

"Radar, go and bring Father Mulcahy, but before this place a call to Sidney."

"Yes Colonel" Radar was taken aback by colonel's tone, but obeyed. CO was at a loss. "Can't imagine how to tell Radar and BJ." he told Klinger.

The phone rang and Sidney was on line. "Hi Sherm, what a urgent call? What's wrong again?"

"Sidney, please take a seat, I need to tell you something and ask you for your help."

"What is it Sherman?"

"Sidney, we lost Hawkeye."  
"What?"

"Yes Sid, he was killed, and I don't know how to tell the others. Please come here."

"Of course, I'm coming." Sidney's voice was barely audible, he seemed not be able to pronounce the words.

"Poor guy, he didn't deserve to hear it in such a way, but I had no choice." murmured Potter "we need his help."

Father Mulcahy arrived in a couple of minutes. It took him a moment to look at them, their faces and realize that something was wrong. "Why are you all so…" He couldn't finish his question because Margaret began to cry again and Klinger sat down on the floor and covered his face with his hands, shaking.

"Father, I need to tell you something" CO's eyes were red "Please sit down" Radar entered,

"Sir you need to sign this form…" he stopped dead when he saw the expressions of his friends' faces. "Hey what's going on here, don't you all bother to tell me…" with these words he saw Klinger, Klinger was crying, it was the first time when he saw Klinger crying. He was so impressed, that he just sat down on the free chair.

"All right Radar, I was just going to tell Father… My friends I must inform you that Hawkeye is…Hawkeye is dead." "He was killed by the Chinese soldiers"

Father Mulcahy began to cry and pray at the same time. Radar was in stupor, at first he thought that it was a cruel joke, but he saw his friends and their grief. He understood it was true.

"Father, I know it's difficult for everyone in this camp, but I must ask you to organize the memorial service."

"Yes colonel it's my job. But first you should tell everyone."

"I don't know what to do, first we must tell BJ and Charles." The CO looked at Radar "How are you son?"

"I'm fine sir, I just want to ask when are they going to take the body? I want to look at him for the last time."

"Yes son, me too, place a call please to the I-Corps " Radar started his work

"Do you hear me, It's Colonel Sherman Potter, MASH 4077. Yes me too lieutenant. Listen, what about the front line near the Fist Aid station? Oh, it's back. Listen lieutenant, when are you going to pick up the bodies?..." With these words everybody in the room shivered. Klinger was still sitting on the floor, Margaret, Father Mulcahy and Radar were sitting on the chairs near Colonel's desk. "Yes there must be bodies near the aid station. One of them is our man, I want you to place a call to us when you find him. Yes thank you lieutenant, it's never easier, yes he was our friend. Yes his name is Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, yes Hawkeye, you heard about him? Yes, he is, I mean was the best here. Personal number US12836413,appearance: black hair, blue eyes, thin. Thank you lieutenant. They'll call us when they find the body." He told the others.

Suddenly they heard a noise, they turned back, and saw BJ and Winchester standing in the doorway, horror in their eyes.

* * *

"Arrgg it hurts, and why is it so cold here?" Hawkeye murmured opening his eyes. A minute later he realized that he was lying on the ground. The shooting was over, it was a cold and silent day. Hawkeye stood up and swayed. He remembered the recent events. He checked his chest. The bullet which had hit him was stuck in his dad's flask. "Thanks God, and thank you dad this is a real lucky flask." he thought. He saw that there was a large bruise on his chest. Then he checked his head. Here the situation was worse. The bullet had scratched his forehead when he turned round to look for Margaret, and now there was a deep cut and it was bleeding steadily. "Damn, where's my medical bag?" He looked around and saw only a man lying near. It was the young Captain he wanted to help. He checked his pulse, nothing. The man was dead. "Great, and what am I going to do right now?" Hawkeye thought. "I can't stop bleeding, and I can't even stand steadily". Hawkeye sighed and made his way in the direction of the camp. He was not sure, whether the direction was the right one. He hoped, that he would be able to catch a ride to get him to the camp.

* * *

BJ was standing and looking at his CO, his eyes blank. The man was absolutely taken aback, his mind couldn't figure out the news he'd just received.

"What do you mean Colonel saying this?" he almost yelled.

"Sit down Hunnicut, and you Charles, I need to tell you something. Of course, I didn't witness it, but I think that Margaret is unable to pass through it one more time…"

"Don't worry Colonel. I'm ready." Margaret felt a bit guilty towards BJ. He was Hawkeye's best friend. He deserved to know the truth from her, not from the colonel's retelling. She told BJ and Charles everything. Charles's eyes became red, and tears began flowing through them. BJ was in stupor. It was awful to see the man so miserable.

"I can't believe it." he said quietly. "What if he is still alive? He could have been only wounded."

"No BJ, the bullet hit him in the chest and in his head, and the Chinese soldier left him on the ground." Said Margaret.

"Sorry Margaret, but I still hope…"

* * *

"It's the worst thing I have to do, I think I'll never get used to see people die." said a young Private.

"I hope so son, it means that you are normal." was the old major's reply. "It's never easier to lose either your friends or people you didn't know very well. And now I can't imagine what Sherman Potter is feeling. He is my old friend, you know. He told me a lot about his people in 4077th, and especially a lot about his chief surgeon Pierce. It's a great loss not only for him, but for the whole army. I didn't see Pierce myself, but from Sherman's stories I know, that he was a good friend, Sherm once said that he was for him like son. And more, he was an excellent surgeon, probably the best in Korea. The worst thing is that after I find his body I am to phone to my friend and tell him this horrible truth."

The two men stood dead when they saw a man lying on the ground. They came up to the body.

"Poor thing, he didn't die instantly, he lost a lot of blood." the major said. "I think this is Captain Pierce, poor Hawkeye."

The Private knelt next to the body. "His appearance is the same we received from 4077th. Dark hair, blue eyes, and he is a Captain."

"Yes I see son. Check the dog tags." The Major said.

"Um, B.F. Pierce US12836413. That's him."

"Let's take him. I'll place this call to 4077th when we get back."

* * *

The phone in CO's office rang. Potter picked up.

"Yes, oh hello Stan. Yes, I asked to inform me immediately. Thank you Stan. Yes, this is a terrible loss, actually I can't cope with it right now. Thank you Stan. Will you bring him here, I think we need to see him for the last time. Yes, thank you, see you Stan, goodbye." Potter sat down and covered his face with his hands. "They found him. He is dead."

"No!" cried BJ. He fell down on the floor and began to sob heavily. Charles tried to calm him down, but he didn't succeed, actually he couldn't stop his own tears.

"They'll bring his body tomorrow morning, and then we'll hold the memorial service." the Colonel said.

"I must be prepared" sighed Mulcahy. His eye were so swollen and red, that he could hardly see anything, but he was determined to do his job. He was going to leave the office, but suddenly he was stopped by Margaret.

* * *

Hawkeye opened his eyes, he was lying near the main road. He had lost consciousness as he understood concerning his watch 20 minutes before. He stood up swaying.

"Perfect, I can't make even several steps without fainting. How am I supposed to get to the camp in such condition?"

In a minute he heard something, this sound reminded him Sophie, Colonel's hoarse. And them, he realized that he was right. It was a horse pulling a cart. An old man was sitting on its back. The old Korean saw Hawkeye. He stopped and said something. Hawk didn't understand a word. The old man, seemed worried, he pointed to Hawk's bloody head. Hawk approached the man and tried to start conversation.

"Hello, can you take me to the hospital? I need MASH 4077. I am a doctor." The man didn't understand him, he only understood that the wounded had asked him to take him somewhere. An idea appeared in Hawk's sick and dizzy head. He took a small stick and draw a cross and MASH 4077 on the land. The old recognized the numbers and letters. He smiled and advised him to take his seat in the cart. Seeing that the soldier is very weak, the man helped him.

"Thank you sir" was Hawk's reply. The old man smiled again and got onto his horse.

* * *

Margaret wanted to comfort BJ too, she remembered that there was a handkerchief in her pocket. She put her hand in it and felt something, a small sheet of paper. She pulled it out and recognized Hawk's handwriting at once. It was a note for her. She read it quickly and made her decision.

"Father, wait. This is Hawk's letter for me. He should have written it when I was asleep. I want you to read it to us." She handed the note to Mulcahy, her hands trembling.

Father Mulcahy read it aloud. Everybody was silent.

"He knew, he was ready to die." whispered Klinger.

"Why did he do this? Why didn't he think about himself?" cried Margaret.

"You know the answer Major" replied Klinger "Do you remember the sniper?" Margaret, Father Mulcahy and Radar nodded.

"What sniper?" asked Charles and BJ. BJ was not interested in it, he thought than nothing would interest him, but he needed to speak or he would faint.

"You were not with us at that time. Our camp was attacked by a sniper. The shooting lasted the whole day. We called for help, and soon the sniper was shot by MPs from the chopper. After that Hawkeye grabbed his medical supplies and went to help the Korean." said Klinger

"Crazy guy!" exclaimed Winchester "How dared he to go to the enemy not being sure whether he was dangerous or not?"

"Because a man was wounded…" replied BJ. The silence fell, BJ didn't have to finish the sentence, everybody knew the answer.

Soon Radar jumped. "The jeep." A moment later Dr. Sidney Freedman entered the office. Sidney looked around: BJ looks like a zombie, Charles's eyes are red, Radar tries not to cry, but it seems too difficult for him, Margaret is shivering as if she is cold to her bones, Klinger is sitting on the floor, Colonel Potter is absolutely exhausted, Father Mulcahy can't stop praying.

All the faces turned to Sidney, Colonel Potter noticed how pale and miserable Sidney looked.

"I'm so sorry Sid, that you had heard about his death like this, you didn't deserve it, you were good friends, but I needed your help." said Colonel.

That's fine Colonel, I understand. But I'm afraid that I'll need help too." Sidney took a glass of gin and drank it immediately. "Can you tell me how it happened."

The Colonel stood up, took a deep sigh and began "Hawkeye and Margaret were at the aid station, but then the shooting began and Hawkeye ran to help a wounded soldier, but then he also was shot. Margaret couldn't reach him. We hoped that he had been only wounded, I called the I-corps to check the field when it is safe, but it was too late, when they found him, he was dead." Colonel finished and fell into the chair. "They'll bring the body tomorrow morning for the memorial service."

For the first time Sidney couldn't find the words. They stuck in his throat.

"I think it's time to tell the others" said Mulcahy

"Yes Father, I'll do it" said Potter. The news was very painful for everyone in the camp. People began to cry, to shout, several nurses even lost consciousness. After the announcement the CO turned to his friends. "Guys, frankly speaking, I can't be alone today, I won't be able to sleep. But we also have our duties, we have patients to care, let's hide our pain inside for several hours, and when we're finished let's gather in my tent."

The friends only nodded.

"I need to go to Swamp, Sidney will you come with me, my duty is so difficult." said Father Mulcahy

"Sure Father"

Father Mulcahy told Sidney about the letter from Hawkeye, saying that his will is in his foot locker.

Father Mulcahy read Hawk's will and smiled at the words "endangered body". "I must prepare everything for the memorial service" he said.

"I think I'll help you, I need to do something, or I'll go crazy." said Sidney A weak smile appeared on Mulcahy's face. "Strange to hear this from you."

They were at work for the rest of the day. Finally they gathered into their CO's tent to drink and speak.

* * *

Hawkeye saw the sign MASH 4077th. Best Care Anywhere.

He was back. The old Korean pointed to the sign then to the narrow path. Hawkeye understood the hint. He slowly got on his feet. He felt awful. He was weak, his head was covered with blood, luckily the bleeding had stopped 30 minutes before. His blood just coagulated. He thanked the old man, and made his way towards the camp.

"What I need first? I need to take care of my head wound." thought Hawkeye, so he went to the pre-op to take what he needed. _

Nurse Baker was on her night shift, there were no very serious cases, so she was in the post-op alone. She knew that the doctors were in Potter's tent and she could call for any of them. But she didn't want to, they were so upset, she was upset too, but she had to be strong to do her job well. Still thinking about Hawkeye she suddenly heard a movement in the OR. She went to have a look and saw Hawkeye. He looked very bad, he was pale and covered in blood.

"Please help me, it hurts" he said pointing at his head.

Baker stood dead, she was paralyzed. In a second she lost consciousness.

"Oh just great, I can't take her to the post-op by myself. I need to find someone to help me." thought Hawkeye. He knelt next to Baker and checked her vitals, she was okay. He needed sal ammoniac or something. He went to the supply tent simultaneously looking for someone to help her to the post-op.

* * *

Baker opened her eyes and saw nobody. She was so frightened that she couldn't keep it inside. She ran to the CO's tent. They were there, drunk and sad.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Dr. Freedman." Sidney tried to focus his eyes on her. "What is it?"

"Doctor, I'm mad. I saw a ghost several minutes ago. It was Hawkeye, he asked to help him."

The others heard Baker, Mulcahy again began to pray, Margaret began to cry, BJ didn't show any sign of emotion. The all tried to comfort each other, but it was too difficult, so they were just sitting and drinking, drinking…

"Calm down, it's hard to everyone. You just wanted Hawkeye to return and you saw him."

Baker was not convinced. Potter asked Klinger to take her to her tent and find someone else for the night shift.

Klinger led Baker to her tent. She shivered and looked very pale.

"I think you need one more blanket, you're so cold" said Klinger. Baker got onto her cot and Klinger went to the supply tent to take a spare blanket. Seconds later he entered the tent, there was someone else in there. Klinger's heart sank when he saw him. Hawkeye was standing in front of him and doing something with his blood-stained head.

"Ah, Klinger, please can you help me?" Hawkeye reached out his hand to the silent Lebanese.

"AAAAAAAAAA" Klinger ran across the camp screaming. "Ghost Ghost!"

"Klinger, what the hell you are doing?" the company from the Potter's tent was standing before him.

"Sir I saw him. He is pale and covered with blood. He asked me to help him." Sidney looked at the frightened man, he didn't lie.

"Klinger, do you realize, how painful for us to hear this?" asked Margaret

"I know Major but I saw him."

BJ wanted to believe Klinger, he wanted to see him himself. "Hawke please, I want you here, I want to talk to you." he thought desperately.

"Please come with me and you'll see."

The group headed to the supply tent.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Hawk asked loudly. He decided to go the post-op and find somebody there, "are there any doctors in this place?"

When Hawkeye entered the post-op, he saw nobody, only patients lying on their cots. The boy close to him gave a moan. Hawkeye approached him and checked his vitals.

"How do you feel kid?" he asked. The boy opened his eyes and saw Hawkeye.

"Are you a doctor? You look like a ghost. You're wounded." said the frightened guy.

"Don't worry about me, it's time to give you some pain killers, why aren't any doctors here? I've been looking for anyone to help me for half an hour." Hawkeye prepared the syringe and in a minute the patient felt better. "I'm to find somebody, see you, try to sleep."

Hawkeye left the post-op and went to the Swamp, he wanted to wake BJ.

* * *

As Potter expected, the supply room was absolutely empty. He was angry with Klinger. They all stood in silence, then Sidney reminded the others that they had to check the patients, because there were nobody on the night shift. Charles and BJ sighed and went to the post-op.

"My head is killing me, I don't know what is real or not. I still think that this is all a bad dream." said BJ.

"Me too, I don't want tomorrow morning to come, I don't want to see him dead." Charles was trying not to cry for the thousandth time he thought.

The two surgeons were followed by the rest. The young soldier on the cot was not asleep yet, he saw the doctors come in and asked them come up to him.

"Did you help your fried? He went to find any of you. He needed your help, he is badly wounded, he looks like a ghost?" said the boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Potter, the others were speechless.

"The doctor, he gave me the pain killer and went to ask for help."

"How did he look like?" Potter knew the answer.

"He's black haired, with blue eye, piercing blue eyes, but his head was covered with blood, and he was very pale."

These words echoed in everybody's mind "PIERCING BLUE EYES". How could it be? Sidney said out loud "Three people in the camp saw him, this is not just an odd coincidence."

* * *

The Swamp was empty "Where's everybody? Oh, my head!" Hawkeye almost cried. His head became heavy and the world began to sway. Hawkeye decided to go to the post-op again and wait for anybody to come. "Is anyone working in this camp, or today is the night for screaming and fainting…Why is it so cold?" Hawkeye was shivering. He didn't find a blanket, it was too dark in the tent. He saw a sheet and wrapped in it.

* * *

Hawkeye Pierce entered the post-op they were there, staring at him as if they see him for the first time in their lives. Then Klinger began to shout something, something about ghosts, BJ was paralyzed, Father Mulcahy cried "He is an angel, he is white!"

Hawkeye didn't hear the rest, the last adrenaline deserted him. His legs gave way and he passed out.

The doctors rushed towards him and checked his pulse.

"The pulse is weak, he lost a lot of blood." said BJ.

"How is it possible? I can't believe my eyes." said Charles.

"Neither do I, but we must act fast, I don't want to lose him for the second time." replied the Colonel.

Hawkeye was taken to the OR, the scared surgeons examined all his body to make sure that he is not a ghost. They found a large bruise on his chest and a deep cut on his forehead. When they finished, Hawkeye was transferred to the post-op. Everybody was tired, BJ looked exhausted, but no one wanted to leave the room, leave the friend they missed so much!

When Hawkeye woke up, he saw the same group of people in front of him. The rest of the members of 4077th gathered outside the building.

"What's going on here? First, I couldn't find anybody to help me, and now you are all here, and nobody is screaming or losing consciousness." Hawkeye demanded.

There was no reply, everybody was so relieved to see their buddy alive, that they couldn't find the words to express their emotions, then they began to laugh, it was funny to see Hawkeye bewildered. Finally Sidney decided that his duty as a psychiatrist is to rule everything out.

Several hours later, they knew the whole story. Hawk's dog tags were returned to the owner, the whole camp was filled with such a joy, that nobody wanted to work. Three days later, when Hawkeye recovered fully they organized a party to celebrate Hawk's second birthday.

Hawkeye and BJ were sitting on Hawk's cot drinking gin from their still, everything was quiet.

"Thank you Hawkeye" said BJ

"For what?"

"For your coming back, you mean so much for me"

"You too Beej"

The End.


End file.
